Problem: Two positive integers differ by 6 and their product is 135. What is the larger integer?
135 factors into four possible pairs: $(1,135)$, $(3,45)$, $(5,27)$, and $(9,15)$. The only one of these with difference 6 is $(9,15)$, which has a larger integer of $\boxed{15}$.